Pop Culture
by Half a Pint-Sized
Summary: Follow the adventures of Elle and Lexi, two girls unfortunate enough to be 'friends' with the infamous marauders of Hogwarts and see how they cope with the teenage problems of friendship, family and love. SiriusxOC and RemusxOC
1. Through the Looking Glass

**Through the Looking Glass**

"Let him do his spite:  
My services which I have done the signiory  
Shall out-tongue his complaints. 'Tis yet to know,—  
Which, when I know that boasting is an honour,  
I shall promulgate—I fetch my life and being  
From men of royal siege, and my demerits  
May speak unbonneted to as proud a fortune  
As this that I have reach'd: for know, Iago,  
But that I love the gentle Desdemona,  
I would not my unhoused free condition  
Put into circumscription and confine  
For the sea's worth"

I looked around at the plush leather couches and the carved wood panels that surrounded the four walls of the compartment. Usually the most exciting thing that happens to me is what happens in books but now the words blurred on the well worn pages as I tried to recall how an opportunity like this actually happened to someone like me. How I, Alexis Quinn, from 22 Birkley Avenue could end up going to Hogwarts, a place until a couple of weeks ago I never even knew existed.

The day my letter came, I was just sat there, reading. Wishing I could battle dragons or solve mysteries like the famous Sherlock Holmes. Something fluttered past the window, and the letter box rattled. My parents were at work, the long summer holidays were already taking their toll as my grandparents weren't the sociable type especially since all they did all day was sleep and eat mint imperials. It didn't help that they were both also as deaf as a post. I placed my book on the side table and untangled myself from the blanket, with some struggle, it's no dragon but it was as fierce what with those dastardly folds gripping and tangling round my legs, waiting for me to give up and fall flat on my face. After an almost near death experience I finally reached the door, and that's where it was, the letter. Of course at that time that's all it was just an ordinary letter. I checked that no one was around and picked up the letter and was surprised it was addressed to me, as at 11 getting mail isn't an ordinary occurrence. I forcefully ripped it open, breaking the old fashioned wax seal, not taking any notice of the strange emblem embossed into the wax. The excitement ran through my veins, making my heart race and my blood pound.

Alexis Jane Quinn

22 Birkley Avenue

2nd window from the left

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Quinn,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Mother was so excited that she packed my things and ushered me out the door, into the car and straight towards the Leaky Cauldron. The man behind the bar asked for my letter and, upon confirmation that I was in fact a witch, pointed me to a small group of other children led by a giant of a man with an impressive beard. Saying goodbye to my mother, I followed behind them, anxious to see where we were to go. A few taps on the bricks and the whole wall seemed to crumble and part in a wonderful display of wizardry. I followed the list attached to my letter and ran from shop to shop gathering piles of books, ingredients and more books. The final item on my list was the one I had been waiting for. My wand. Taking in a deep breath I approached Ollivander's and opened the door. The shop bell rang as I entered and there behind the counter stood a man who seemed to be listening to a stick. 'Can I help you my dear?'

'Erm… I'm looking for a… um… wand sir?'

'Ah yes, quickly over here' he ushered me over to the dark wooden counter.

'Let me see… Ah here we are, unicorn hair, try it out'

I gave the wand a little flick, a mist of blue light drifted from the tip of the wand, but not much else, a very unimpressive display of magic. But still, real magic!

'Oh maybe not then'

He scuttled back to the other end of a shop and climbed a ladder as tall as a tree. He started to throw box after box down on to the floor. I dodged most of them, but occasionally I moved the wrong way and they landed square on my head.

'Aha' he exclaimed 'I have a good feeling about this one here'

I swished the wand, expecting no more than a puff of smoke. But, as I made the desired hand movement, a blue spark ignited the end of my wand. I had to squint a bit to bear the bright light. Ollivander smiled, 'It seems like you've found your wand miss Quinn and in return your wand has found you'

'Dragon heartstring that one, apple wood, 11 ½ inches, slightly springy' he said as he made a light movement resembling a bounce.

With a toothy smile, I exited the store and made my way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

September the first came around quicker than I imagined, I had packed my initial trunk months before so I was well prepared. Checking I had everything I ran to the car and shouted for mother to hurry. As we arrived at Kings Cross station I looked diligently for platform nine and 3/4, but no luck. As I contemplated exactly where ¾ of the distance between the two platforms would be, I felt a hand on my shoulder. 'May I help you?'

I looked over my shoulder to see a girl around my age. She was taller than me, probably by at least a head, with short brown hair cut neatly around her shoulders. Her forest green eyes sparkled as she laughed at my confusion. 'You've got to run through the wall.'

Run through the wall? Well, if you say so.

Before I realized it, I was lying face up on the dirty floor, with an aching nose, after running into the very solid brick wall.

'You said…!' I started

'I said that wall' she said as she pointed towards the opposite wall. 'Not that one' she pointed to the one I was currently lying in front of. I got up, dusted myself off and cautiously walked towards the correct wall.

I looked back at the girl. She gave me a little smile and gestured with her hands for me to 'Get moving.' I plunged, headfirst, into the wall and felt a brief sensation of weightlessness before I was pulled back into reality. I was stood on a platform swarming with witches and wizards. It was overwhelming, stood in front of me was the most beautiful train, coated in a shimmering red varnish and releasing steam like a chimney. I stood there, not able to take it all in. My trunk! I had left it on the other side of the wall. Panicking I was about to run at the wall again when that girl from before appeared next to me. 'You should watch where you leave things' she said as she shoved the trolley containing my trunk at me.

'Th-Thank you' I stuttered.

And then she phased away into the bustling crowd without another word. The whistle of the train wailed. Snapping out of my daze a man took my trunk and I jumped on to the train. Most of the compartments were full but then I found this one.

That's pretty much where I am now. I looked down at my copy of Othello, my interest lost. Why should I read about an adventure when I'm in the middle of one myself?

The door slammed open, and a girl, the same girl from before slumped down on the couch across from me.

'You don't mind if I sit here do you!'

For some reason, I got the feeling that that wasn't a question. After an awkward silence she finally spoke.

'So you like Othello, it's probably my favourite muggle book' she said with vague interest

'What's a muggle?'

'That's right, you're a muggleborn?'

I nodded, not sure what she meant so I just nodded.

'You have no clue what I'm on about? Geez' she said exasperated 'well I have time to kill ask away!'

And I did. She answered all of my questions without pause. She was clearly a very intelligent witch.

I learnt that a muggle was a non-magical person, I was a muggleborn as both my mother and father are muggles and I also learnt about the four houses of Hogwarts. I knew which house sounded the best, Gryffindor.

'I'm Elle. Elle Morgan. Well, actually, my name is Ellipses but call me that and I'll hex you!' she said holding out her hand.

'A-Alexis Quinn. Pleased to meet you' I replied, shyly shaking her hand in fear of getting hexed.

Who knew that this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship?


	2. Clone Wars

**Clone wars **

The giant oak doors opened in front of us as the woman lead us into, what is known as, the great hall. Candles floated above us, and above them the ceiling which looked like the night sky, banners filled the walls all different colours responding to the four houses. Red and gold for Gryffindor, blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, yellow and black for Hufflepuff and green and silver for Slytherin.

I'd read about them in 'Hogwarts: A History.'

'There is a book about all of this you know' I informed the girl – Alexis.

The girl had sat with me on the train, stared in awe at the castle whilst she sat next to me on the boat and stayed by my side as we strode into the hall. It was so annoying but she was... well she was something. At a first glance she was nothing special small, thin with mousey brown hair, which stuck up in all directions. You'd think muggles would have better grooming than that. She had huge glasses which covered her face, you might even mistake her for a boy.

The lady in the emerald green robes stopped us at a platform at the front of the hall. Bustling 11 year olds closed in on either side and Alexis started to whimper. Now as a big group, the lady stood on the platform next to a chair with a hat that started to sing. The Sorting Hat. The lady who introduced herself as professor McGonagall started to read out names in alphabetical order to, in turn, take to the platform and be sorted in to their house.

It seemed an age before she got to my name.

'Ellipses Morgan' I groaned at the name, but it could be worse, she could have read my full name.

When no-one moved she repeated my name 'Ellipses Pandora Morgan.' An audible groan could be heard. Oops, it was me.

'It's Elle' I mumbled as I walked past her. She placed the old hat on my head and I waited for it to speak.

_Ahh, another Morgan._ The Sorting Hat's voice echoed in my head. _You have just as much promise as your sister Gwendolyn, I think it has to be..._

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The room erupted into applause. I jumped off the stool and practically ran to the end of the Gryffindor table. I sat down opposite a boy who had been sorted before me.

He ignored me as the sorting went on.

Other people joined our table. A small, plump boy with watery eyes by the name of Peter Pettigrew and a replica of Alexis joined our table. The replica held out his hand. 'James Potter.'

I took his hand 'Elle Morgan.'

A glow of recognition glimmered in his eyes. 'Any relation to Gwendolyn Morgan of the Hollyhead Harpies?'

I rolled my eyes, my sister. People always asked about her. 'Yes, so you follow Quidditch then?'

Before he could reply I heard a familiar name called out to be sorted. 'Alexis Quinn'

I turned in my seat to watch. She really did look like James. She nervously scampered to the raised platform. She flinched as the sorting hat was placed onto her head. She kept her eyes closed and nervously fidgeted and tugged on the end of her sleeves. After a long wait the hat finally cried out...

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Her eyes directly looked at me as she sprinted to the table where I was sat. There was no room next to me but she twisted in between the people and squeezed in to the nonexistent space. She looked uncomfortable. After a few words from the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the feast appeared. We all tucked in and the four boys across from us, including James joined in our conversation. It took a few minutes, but when James and Alexis looked at each other they froze. So it wasn't just me. They both stood up at the same time, pointing at each other, and exclaimed 'What the-'

The boys eyes on either side of James, Peter, Sirius and Remus , widened in shock.

It was official. They were twins.

Actually we established that they weren't, after Sirius stupidly pointed out the theory. They had different birthdays, different parents and the obvious fact that Alexis – or Lexi as I was now calling her, was muggleborn. Stupid Sirius.

After the feast we were led by prefects to the Gryffindor common room, we waved to the guys as they went towards the boys dorms. Me and Lexi wandered up the spiralling stairs to find our dorm room. There were five, four poster beds in the room. Three were already occupied. The girl closest to us had short hair, cropped close to her head with a sprinkle of freckles over her nose. She introduced herself as Alice Bowmaker.

The next bed was empty, it had Lexi's trunk sitting at the foot of the bed.

The third bed homed a girl with fiery red hair and bright emerald green eyes. She seemed too occupied with unpacking to talk.

The next bed was mine.

The final bed belonged to a small girl, with ebony hair in two pigtails. Her glasses rivalled Lexi's in terms of size and stupidity. She briefly introduced herself as Mary McDonald before she went back to reading her copy of Hogwarts: A History.

I slumped over to my bed and started to unpack my trunk. The call for lights out came and we all climbed into bed and waited for our first year to officially begin.


	3. McGonagall is not amused!

**McGonagall is not amused!**

I've learnt a lot over the past 4 years...

Remus loved chocolate

Sirius liked girls

Mary loved dresses

Elle didn't

I'm not sure about Remus...

I hated a girl named Yates

So did everyone else

Remus loved books

James preferred Quidditch

James was the captain of the Gryffindor team

Emma Vanity led the snakes

Remus' favourite shop was Honeydukes

So was mine

Remus spent most of his time in the library

Elle spent hers on the Quidditch field

Sirius was a beater

So was Elle

Remus was great at charms

Peter wasn't

Remus was kind to everyone

Sirius was a flirt

Remus combed his hair

James didn't

Lily was prissy... according to Elle

I didn't mind her

Sirius hated Elle

Elle hated Sirius

Alice loved Frank

James loved Lily and...

I loved Remus

He barely noticed me...

Oh, and I was a bloody brilliant Quidditch commentator!

_And 10 points to Gryffindor, knock 'em dead James! Hahahaha take that you dirty cheaters! There's Marlene with the quaffle' she passes to James...AH quick Elle, Sirius get the bludger! Sirius hits it! Ouch, that looked painful, there goes McNair with what looks like a broken nose! What's that McNair, not fair? There's Smith with the quaffle' she closing in, she shoots, she scores! Another 10 points to Gryffindor! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!_

'Miss Quinn' I turned around and there, with a fierce scowl on her face, stood professor McGonagall.

'As much as I admire your team spirit I must remind you that as a commentator you must remain impartial' she tried to mask the impatience in her voice but it wasn't working

'Okay professor'

_Okay guys I'm back! Now let's be Sirius._

There was an audible groan as yet another person made the Sirius/serious joke. That got old 2nd year...

_Back to the game, there's Goyle in possession of the quaffle and, WOAH, that can't be legal! Dirty cheats! You can't hit the keeper with a bludger! Everyone, boo! Someone, get him! Stop him Gryyfin...!_

The microphone was pulled away from my mouth by a rather angry Professor McGonagall.

'That's it, no more commentating for you!'

Before she could take _my _microphone away, I snatched it out of her hand and ran out of the stand. I sprinted down five sets of wooden stairs before I heard the chase. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I turned left and straight out on to the Quidditch pitch.

_I'm commentating whilst I'm running for my life dear listeners. Before I begin again, I would like to inform you all that if I die my microphone is being buried with me! You hear that McGonagall myyyyy microphone! Wow you can really get into the action here! Whoa bludgers!_

I was dodging from side to side, trying to avoid obstacles. It reminded me of the day I got my wand, when I had to dodge oncoming wand boxes, I'd had my fair share of practice. Then a bludger came towards me and I froze, luckily Elle saw it and, being as awesome as she is, defended me and at the same time sent it hurtling into Yates nose!

_Thanks Elle! Ha, look at that, take that Yates!_

Yates was a squib. She was talentless. Her only hope in the wizarding world was training underneath Filch to become a caretaker.

... and she wasn't even good at that.

_Oooh look Dorothy, the snitch, get the snitch! Yes go for it! Damn Regulus that's not chivalrous, ladies first!_

McGonagall had made her way on to the pitch and army of teachers behind her. I started off running, circling the pitch until I came back to the teachers stand.

_Thank you Amsterdam GOODNIGHT!_

I took a bow and ran into the entrance of the teacher's tower and made my way to the bleachers.

_Reporting again from a secret location, good sir, would you please shuffle over so I can see the game?_

Whoever I was sat behind shuffled over so I had a small gap to look through. Well, before a long white beard obscured my view of the action.

'Miss Quinn' he said amusedly.

_Ahhhh, erm professor Dumbledore, mada- er no, sir, what's your view on the game?_

I crawled out from underneath the stands and stood up to face the Headmaster. Surprisingly, he didn't seem at all angry. His blue eyes sparkled behind his half moon spectacles 'Professor McGonagall is looking for you.'

From below I could set the army of teachers running around the quidditch pitch trying to dodge the bludgers and the players flying above their heads.

'I see that Headmaster, do you think I could, perhaps, hide behind your beard?'

_Coming to you now, dear listeners, from Lexi's super secret hiding place number 2! I can't actually see anything, but I will use my physic knowledge to commentate! I see... nothing. Dear listeners, I have lost the sight, I'm blind, I'm blind I tell you!_

I struggled out of the hairy prison that was Dumbledore's beard. I landed on the floor, gasping for air when I saw a pair of wonderfully polished emerald shoes.

'Detention, Miss Quinn!'

I looked up to see the fuming face of Professor McGonagall. I could practically see the little men in her head working very hard to produce the steam that was coming out of her ears.

I gulped.

'Oh Professor... come here often?'

'I hardly think that is an appropriate response miss Quinn! You will hand in your microphone and report to my office immediately, you are here by suspended from commentating until told so otherwise now run along!'

I gaped like a fish.

'You can't! You can take my free time, you can take my dignity, but you can never take my microphone!'

She was walking away before I finished.

...This sucks.


	4. I am your Father!

**I am your father!**

Defence against the dark arts. My favourite subject.

Of course, it was the only subject I liked. A week ago we were told that we were going to duel, I was looking forward to it all week planning my strategy, the only thing I didn't know is who I would be up against I hope it wasn't Lexi I would have to hurt her and she sucks.

The way we were called up was random, Professor Merrythought brought out a dusty top hat, half of us, including Lexi, were expecting her to pull out a rabbit. Idiots. She made us each write our names on a piece of paper and put them in the hat and pulled out the first two names.

Lexi was called up to duel, she shot me a worried look. 'You'll be fine' I hoped she didn't hear the doubt in my voice. Professor Merrythought then called James name, thank god at least he may take it easy on her. They stepped up to the elongated stage in the middle of the hall, met in the middle, right over the full moon that was painted onto the stage.

James seemed to whisper something to Lexi and she nodded as professor Merrythought called 'Wands at the ready!' Her voice boomed across the hall as students quietened down in preparation for the 'duel.'

Lexi and James walked to opposite ends of the stage.

'...' Lexi cautiously raised her wand, and James raised his, safe to say, with a lot more confidence.

'Avis, Oppugno' Lexi should have sent a flock of birds at James, but all that came out of her wand was a broken butterfly and the whole room burst into laughter, she was going to break down. I threatened those near me to be quiet and it worked but the rest of the room didn't get the memo. Luckily James knew what she was like, so he lightly disarmed her so that she could leave the stage. Lexi whose face was now red came down from the stage and stood next to me. James followed her and stood by Sirius and Remus.

Lexi stood next to me, her head cast down with her hair blocking her face from being seen. The small shaking of her bottom lip and her shoulders showed that she was upset, I don't think anyone else noticed. James looked over and sent an apologetic smile our way. Lexi didn't notice. Sirius, on the other hand, was not so gracious. I could hear him laughing and pointing at Lexi, which encouraged others around him to join in the 'fun.' James looked away and Remus dug his elbow into Sirius' stomach, he looked over to see me glaring at him, that shut him up.

Professor Merrythought then called up the next two names, 'Elle Morgan.'

I squared my shoulders and walked up onto the stage, taking my place at one end of the platform. I waited for the next name to be called.

'Sirius Black' Professor Merrythought called out.

Yes! I'll beat him up! Lexi will have her revenge! Well, kinda, I'll get it for her!

I stomped to the middle of the stage, as Sirius did the same. He cockily stood in the middle, his wand lazily resting in his hand. I steeled my resolve. Arsehole! We met in the middle.

'I'll go easy on you' he informed me.

'I don't need you to do that, I could beat you easily!'

'You're going to have to be a lot better than little Lexi to beat me.'

Something snapped, the way he said that so cockily and arrogantly as if he'd already won just pissed me off!

Plus, he called her little Lexi, only I can come up with a cute nickname.

I gave him one last icy look before whipping around, my hair whipping in his face. I walked to the end of the stage.

'Wands ready' Professor Merrythought exclaimed.

I raised my wand.

'Duel!'

Sirius sent a stunning charm my way.

'Protego' the spell bounced off of my invisible shield

I retaliated with a jelly-legs jinx.

'Locomotor Wibbly!' Sirius stumbled as his legs gave way.

The class laughed. I even saw Lexi crack a small smile. Now was my chance to finish him off.

'Ventus!' A strong gust of air blew out the end of my wand, making a few of the observing students stumble. When the air hit Sirius, he flew into the air and off the stage.

The crowd was silent before they burst out laughing. I actually saw a Slytherin fall over crying.

I smirked victoriously and took a bow. That'll teach him.

I took my place by Lexi again and she looked up and grinned at me.

The next person to go up was Dorothy who quickly finished a duel with Emma Vanity...

_2 hours later_

Lexi and I were walking back from our last lesson, Potions. Oh, how I detest that waste of time. Strangely enough, Lexi seemed to do better than me in it and got continuous appraisal from Professor Slughorn.

My baby's growing up.

We made our way to the Gryffindor common room and gave the Fat Lady the password.

'Felix Felicis'

She opened the door for us to enter.

The common room looked as it should, there were students studying, gossiping, playing exploding snap and a bunch of girls ogling Sirius. He looked at us and grinned.

A real shit-eating grin.

Now, I try to be nice, but something here wasn't natural. That grin was reserved for his 'conquests' and prank victims...

Oh no.

His wand had jinxed e before I had the time to get out my wand.

The blast hit me in the face and I stumbled back, I recovered and grabbed my wand only to see Lexi staring wide eyed at me. I went to viciously abuse Sirius, I was gonna say some real nasty things that would make him pull his bed covers over his head and cry till August. But I couldn't.

My mouth refused to listen to my brain, I couldn't open it or say anything.

Sirius doubled over laughing, his laugh was infectious as soon all the Gryffindor common room was in hysterics even Lexi was struggling to stifle a giggle. I could feel myself going red with anger, I reached out for the nearest available weapon, which conveniently was my beaters bat.

A good swing in the stomach later and he was now doubled over in pain. That'll teach you to mess with me!

The common room fell silent and turned away, I grabbed Lexi's arm and stormed to our dorm room.

It took quite a while before Lexi had fiiiinally broken the jinx.

'Oh thank Merlin, I'm telling you Lexi I am going to kill that good for nothing squib!'

'Who, Yates?' Lexi stupidly asked. Bless her.

'Nooooo, Sirius. We are going to exact my revenge and bring him down crawling! Like the bug he is'

'Erm... We?'

'Yes Lexi, We you will be my partner in crime, there'll be no one who doesn't fear our names by the end of this year, just you wait!'

Ohohohoho, this year's gonna be a blast and, where Sirius is concerned, quite literally.


	5. Some assembly required

Some assembly required

Wow. Mornings in the girl's dorms were as hectic as ever.

Between Lily and Elle fighting to get into the bathroom, Alice trying to reverse her disastrous bed making spell which resulted in a duvet monster and Mary picking up everyone's dirty clothing, I couldn't even see the 'escape' door. Elle finally managed to slam the bathroom door, resulting in Lily falling on her ass.

She complained.

Loudly.

Elle burst out the bathroom and made me feel inferior with her appearance. Elle had, what I liked to call, an effortless beauty. She didn't need to mess with her hair in a morning and it always, always, always cascaded over her shoulders in loose waves.

She was so lucky.

I looked at myself in my hand mirror, my untameable hair and the drool sticking to my face was a complete opposite to Elle.

...

I needed that bathroom!

'Out of the way' I hollered as I shoved Lily out of the way. I closed the door hearing Lily's face hit the door again. She complained. Again.

I washed the drool off my face and the sleep out of my eyes and felt a bit better. Now the ultimate challenge. This hair! I scraped at the mousy brown frizz with the hairbrush and pulled it back into a loose bun at the nape of my neck. My fringe swept over my forehead and strands of hair fell out of my bun.

Oh well, no one cares what I look like anyway.

I threw my glasses on as I threw the bathroom door open and hit Lily in the face again.

'Ah, I'm sorry Lily.' I tried to be sincere but it really made me giggle.

She gave me a cold glare and an animalistic growl before she attempted to go back into the bathroom.

Alice slammed the door in her face before she could get in.

Elle found this funny. Her cackling distracted everyone, unfortunately. I felt a weird nibbling at the back of my head. I turned slowly to find Alice's duvet chewing my hair.

...

'AHHHHH!' I screamed as I ran out of our room and down to the common room. I ran into a pair of familiar arms.

'James! Help me!'

He gave me a funny look before he asked 'What's wrong?'

'Alice! Duvet! Eating! It's horrible'

I heard a bark of laughter behind James. Sirius was laughing at me.

'Don't worry Lex, Sirius will take care of it.'

James shot Sirius a look before he shot a charm at the stairs, to prevent the 'stairs-turn-into-a-slide' spell.

Screaming could be heard in the common room.

Sirius squared his shoulders 'Don't worry ladies I'll save you'

He ran up the stairs faster than I could keep up with. I followed behind James, holding on to the back of his jumper.

'It'll be all right Lex.' James consoled

We peeked through my dorm door to see a spectacular sight. Elle was stood on Mary's bed, wielding a chair and fending off the malicious duvet.

Sirius' laughter ceased as soon as Elle through her chair at him.

'Don't just stand there you ignoramus jerk!'

Did she even know what ignoramus meant?

The duvet monster turned around and focused on Sirius, I believe that if it had a face it would be laughing at his dishevelled appearance.

It was not long before Sirius ran out of the room, screaming louder than I had, after the duvet had attempted to disrobe him.

I worry for my life here at Hogwarts.

...

We sat in the great hall for breakfast. After our adventurous trial in the dorm, at which we had managed to subdue and house train the duvet – which I now claim to be called Graham, we had rushed to the great hall for our much needed bagels.

Today was a sort of career day, lessons were cancelled giving teachers opportunity to discuss our futures.

Obviously' Elle wanted to be an auror. Apparantly it was all anyone wanted to be, but Elle had the capacity for it and I believe it would keep her entertained.

Me? I wanted to be a journalist. I wanted to beat the likes of Rita Skeeter, she used deceit and trickery to forge up stories and rumours which could be harmful. I wanted to write the truth.

After we finished breakfast Elle set of for her appointment with Professor Merrythought, mine was later this afternoon with McGonagall.

Time passed throughout the day and people were all excited about their prospective carreers. Elle was told she was on track to be a successful auror, as was James and Sirius.

I walked towards transfiguration, where Professor McGonagall would be awaiting in her office.

I went to open the large mahogany door but it opened before I gripped the handle.

Remus walked out, his head was down and his face solemn. He crashed into me and knocked me to the ground.

'Oh sorry Lexi, erm you look nice today.' He reached down and helped me to my feet and walked off before I had the chance to speak to him.

Bye then.

Wait- I look nice?

I stood there for a moment before a sound startled me from my reverie.

'Miss Quinn stop dillydallying and step inside please. I don't have all day.' I heard Professor McGonagall's voice.

My face heated up and I whipped round to face my bored looking professor.

'I-I-I'm sorry Professor, I-I just... Ah, erm, I mean, yes?'

McGonagall sighed and I followed her to a large oak desk at the end of the room.

'Take a seat miss Quinn' I sat 'So what would you like to be an Auror? Healer? Maybe even a teacher? Perhaps even a quiditch commentator although I may advise against that.' she sounded resentful when saying that. Obviously a lot of people went for those obvious choices.

'I want to be a Journalist' her face seemed surprised, almost (dare I say it?) pleased!

'A journalist?'

'Mhm' I made a noise of agreement

'You'll be a darn sight right better than that Rita Skeeter' she said seethingly.

'Well if you do well in your O.W.L.S I'm sure you'll succeed, I'll arrange some sort of Placement for you.'

'Thank you Miss' I got up to leave.

'Oh Miss Quinn, what are you doing for the Christmas holidays?'

'Oh! I'm going home Professor.'

'Alright then, Merry Christmas Alexis.'

I murmured back a Merry Christmas and left the room.


	6. Hidden Swimming Pool

**Hidden swimming pool**

"Even I get in the mood for that stuff now and then. I am a healthy girl, my body has its urges. But I won't let a momentary slip up leave me with a burden." ~ Haruhi Suzumiya

Yahoo! The weekend is here.

Dumbledore has let us go to Hogsmeade to buy Christmas presents for our loved ones. This was going to be a busy day. I needed to get-

A necklace for Mother

A tie for Father

An engraved quaffle for Gwen

Chocolate perfume for Lexi

A little surprise from Zonko's for Sirius

And sweets from honeydukes for the rest

I've come by myself so Lexi won't see her present. However I am meeting up with her later in the three broom sticks. I pulled on my hat and scarf and trudged through the snow into the village.

Buying the necklace. Let's face facts, I'm a mean person. So, I wanted to spend the least amount of money as possible. So, when given the option of the prestigious jewellery shop and the man in the trench coat on the alley corner... guess what I chose? But it's not like it was some rusty old tat, it may be stolen but at least it sparkles.

Now on to the tie, granted not the most imaginative but it's sort of a tradition, he goes weak at the knees for funny gaudy ties.

Now, for Gwen's engraved quaffle...

Simple, steal school property and carve her name into it with a knife, or failing to find a knife a Quill would suffice.

Lexi's perfume... I couldn't bring myself to get a knock off piece of crap. She was getting the real deal, the lucky swine. I waltzed into Honeydukes to look for the famed product. That was when I saw it. The box of sugar quills.

Gulp

I tiptoed towards the box and reached out towards the quill nearest to me. My fingertip barely brushed the frosting before I threw myself backwards.

No! I cannot have them. I looked at the small bit of sugar on my finger. Maybe one lick? Just one... Wait! No way! Even I get in the mood for that stuff now and then. I am a healthy girl, my body has its urges. But I won't let a momentary slip up leave me with a burden. I will NOT gain weight.

I stormed towards the other products, ready to be out of this hellhole with only the necessary products. I found the last bottle of chocolate perfume on its stand in the corner of the room. Then I saw a grubby hand reach for it. I slapped it out of the way and grabbed for the bottle, clutching it tightly against my bosom. I whipped around at the thief.

'Yates' I growled.

She was so scared that she ran away before I could utter a threat.

Yes, cower under the awesomeness that is me!

…

It took me half an hour! Half an hour! The queue in Honeydukes was ridiculous! But that was everyone apart from Sirius dealt with. I'd picked up various chocolates and toffees for everyone else.

Next stop zonko's, for sirius's present. This joke will be so awesome even he will have to admit how awesome it is.

The bell chimed as I walked into Zonko's. Masses of young witches and wizards crowded the demonstration stations itching to buy the latest gadget. I browsed the shelves for the most evil, most terrifying, most humiliating piece of revenge this shop had to offer.

It took me almost an hour before I found the most awesome Prank in the whole wide world, retrieving the shopping bag from the counter I headed to the three broomsticks.

I found a booth In the far corner of the room next to the fire and ordered 2 butterbeers and waited for Lexi. Lexi came bursting through the door, differently coloured bags hanging off of her arms, elbows, anywhere that a bag can hang off. She must have more friends than me…

'Elle, Elle guess what I've got!' she made her way to the table taking out almost everyone on her way.

'What?' I said monotonously.

'Could you be anymore enthused?' she responded with a roll of her eyes.

'Oh, I'm sorry' I put on a fake voice. 'Like, what do you, like, have there Lexi?'

'Better, if slightly creepy, it's your Christmas present of course!' she squealed

She handed me a small parcel, red wrapping paper with a lacy white ribbon. I ripped it open…

'What is this?'

There, in the middle of the shredded wrapping paper, lay a set of very sexy, very revealing, very lacy black lingerie. I held them up in front of me. A sharp wolf whistle pulled me out of pure bewilderment. Oh god no.

There stood Sirius, with a cocky smirk on his face. Behind him stood James, a solemn peter and a blushing Remus.

'A girl needs a pretty pair of underwear to boost her confidence' Lexi explained, along with a 'Duh' face.

'She's right' which unexpectedly came from James 'Great present Lexi' they exchanged a high five.

'So, how many pairs of pretty underwear do you have Lexi?' Sirius flirted

Flirted?

'Why, at least five' Lexi flirted right back

Why was this flirting angering me? Wait! It must be because Sirius is having unjust thoughts about Lexi in her pretty underwear. No! I must put a stop to this, I will not let him corrupt her.

'So are you guys giving presents.' Peter said shyly. You know I think that's the first time I've heard him speak.

They all slid into the booth and sipped butterbeers as we gave out the presents.

Lexi gave her presents first. She gave Peter a pet rat in a little cage, the guys looked at each other something was going on there. My suspicions ended quickly when she gave James his present, he got his very own pair of pretty underwear.

'Guys need to feel confident too' she stated with a smirk, 'Plus, you get to model them for me later' she said with a wink. Sirius just laughed 'Isn't that incest or something?'

'Thanks Lexi' James said gratefully with a hug.

Sirius' present was by far the best a hand engraved mahogany beaters bat.

'Wow thanks Lex' he said astonished.

Remus opened his present and stared at it a moment before laughing. She had got Remus, for lack of a better phrase, chocolate lube…

'For that special lady Remus' it was as subtle as a brick.

This was different from the harmless flirting she gave Sirius and James though, her face had gone redder and her smile was more forced.

Ha Sirius would have to try harder to corrupt my Darling Lexi.

The table stared to overflow with wrapping paper and ribbons as everyone passed out their gifts to each other. Finally it was my turn to give out the presents. Lexi hugged me and thanked me for the perfume in which she immediately doused herself in. I passed Sirius his gift, grinning like a maniac.

This did not deter him.

The opening of the box triggered a magical trap, a puff of candy tasting smoke flew out followed by small sparks. When the smoke had vanished there sat Sirius, sporting a new do.

The spell turned his hair pink.

A really vibrant pink.

The room went quiet before both Lexi and James burst out laughing, both their faces a shade of red I didn't know existed. Sirius caught his reflection in his empty glass of butterbeer.

He laughed.

What! This isn't funny for him, I expected shouting, a little bit of crying – and I mean from Sirius, not the river of tears streaming down Lexi's face.

Damn him!

Well that was a waste of money.

'Good one Elipses.' That did it.

Before I could viscously tear his face off, Lexi reached for my arm and pulled my sleeve.

'Elle, Elle, I heard the coolest thing when I was out researching-'

'You mean stalking' I interrupted.

'_Researching, _and that's not what's important, I heard Kelly tell Laura that she heard off Jeff who had been told by his older brother William who had overheard Ann telling Vulcan that there is a hidden swimming pool in Hogwarts' she finished out of breath.

'Didn't quite catch that Lexi?'

She glared at me before repeating.

'A hidden swimming pool?' interrupted James. 'I've never seen or heard of it.'

'Well that's just because you are nowhere near as good as I am at collecting information, obviously'

'Well this case is ours' James said 'let the professionals handle this'

It soon became a stare down between him and Lexi

'Hell no' I cut in 'we will solve this bring it on, come on Lexi we got a mystery to solve.'

'Kay' she followed behind me, like a good little lapdog.

Marauders, you've got no idea what's coming!


	7. Let's Split Up and Look For Clues

**Let's split up and look for clues!**

Sneaking out of the common room at night was tense, even for someone as awesome as me.

Elle had woken me up at about one minute past midnight. I checked.

We had to physically push the door to the common room open as the fat lady was asleep, her snores echoed through the empty hallways.

'Okay' Elle started with an authoritative voice 'did you bring the gear, I mean yes we have wands but this calls for old school equipment like magnifying glasses and forensic equipment.'

'Elle, I'm tired, can't I sleep'

I tried to keep the tone of desperation out of my voice, but the thought of my warm cosy bed with its fluffed frilly pillows and a non-grahamed duvet.

'Lexi! Are you even listening!'

What?

'Huh… what? Fez!'

Elle gave out a groan of frustration. 'Can't get the staff these days' she muttered.

'Hey-'

I was cut off, 'Lexi, you take a right here and loop around the castle without going near the great hall, that's where the prefects will be chilling, filthy slackers, well I suppose it makes our job easier. Search for an hour then meet me back at the kitchens and not a second late, otherwise' she made a motion, moving her finger across her neck, 'the death penalty!'

'Right let's synchronise our watches and split up and look for clues.'

She'd already swept around the corner by the time I had fiddled with my watch.

I sighed and turned round to look at the corridor designated to me. The most dark, scary corridor I've ever had the experience of walking down. Who knows what kind of dark things lurked in the shadows, there could be a dementor, or worse… a Slytherin.

Yes, even I was scared of Slytherins.

But, you know what, I'm a pretty accomplished witch and so… 'Lumos'

The light sat on the end of my wand as the corridor lit up, no slytherins in sight.

'Bloody 'ell,' I whipped around to see were the voice came from 'Oi you, you youth put out that damn light, bloody teenagers! I've a right mind to scold you silly misses move along quickly now!'

Don't have to tell me twice

I ran down the hall, determined to get to the kitchen before Elle. She would be the one receiving the penalty, I'm thinking forcing her to wear her pretty underwear.

Good idea Lexi, well done!

Peeping round the corner, I saw _her._

Yates.

She'd obviously been given a job that everyone know Filch loathed to do. Roaming the halls endlessly through the night until it was time for her to roam back to her cave.

Well, she didn't really live in a cave. That I know of.

Wait, she's walking towards me! Hide, the magnifying glass dropped out of my bag, she was approaching quicker so I left it and jumped behind a pillar.

'Is anyone there?' Yates asked as she shone her flash light around, 'Hello?' she walked forward and slid on the magnifying glass falling to the ground. Ouch.

She lay knocked out on the floor. Oopsy. Sorry about that, except I'm not really sorry but I'm sorry that I don't feel sorry, y'know what I mean?

I carried on down the corridor towards the kitchens.

The familiar painting sat on the wall. I reached up and tickled the pear. It giggled before the painting opened to show the kitchen, it was huge with long tables that mirrored the ones in the great hall and all along the walls stood ovens and pots and pans. Further along a couple of house elves prepped food for the feast tomorrow they didn't seem to notice me I walked over to the gigantic fridge. Oooh Ice cream, I took out a tub and a spoon before sitting on a stool waiting.

Waiting, waiting, waiting.

Elle burst through the painting.

'You're late, penalty!' I shouted

'No time for that! You won't believe what I just heard!'

Oh, _suuuure, _when it's you that's late there's no penalty.

'Lexi stop talking in your head and listen!'

Damn she got me.

'Okay, I was walking, of course I was walking, but I was walking and I heard, like, a voice. Anyway I thought 'hey why not?' and decided to eavesdrop. Anyway, it was a bunch of snakes and they were inducting into some kind of, some kind of…'

'Cult?'

'Yes, a cult! See, this is why you're my best friend Lexi. Anyway, you'll never guess who they were inducting! It was-'

'Emma?'

'No, it was-'

'McNair?'

'No, well yes, he was one of them along with Crabbe and Goyle, but that's beside the point REGULUS, LEXI IT WAS REGULUS!'

'As in Regulus Black? Sirius' little brother? That Regulus?'

'Do you know any other Regulus's' she stumbled over the s.

'Well, no.' I stopped, 'So, what are you gonna tell Sirius?' I asked

'Are you serious I'm not going to tell Sirius he can find out for himself that evil person, besides, I really don't wanna be the person who tells Sirius Black that his little brother's a bloody death eater!'

'But, don't you think he has a right to know, I know that if my little sister was going off the rails that I'd want to help!'

'But this is Regulus we're talking about, he's a Slytherin, a snake and by all accounts more of a jerk than his brother!'

'Elle, who cares, this is his family problem he has to know, you're being selfish'

'How am I being selfish? The whole family is crazy, half of them need to go to Azkaban, which is where Regulus is gonna end up if he's dumb enough to mingle with those snakes'

'Elle stop. Think'

'No! why don't you understand Lexi, maybe it's because you're muggleborn, they are _bad_ people, stop trying to see the good in a person if there's no good in them!'

'I suppose…' I said weakly 'But still, Sirius is our friend'

'Yours maybe, I owe him nothing and knowing that his brothers a murderer….'

'Oi, Morgan!'

We both whipped round to see Sirius, along with the rest of the marauders behind us

How did they get in? I've been facing the painting the whole time, no one's come in. How?

'Siri-' Elle started

'You got something you wanna tell me huh!' he looked angry, angrier than I've ever seen him before.

Before anyone could react, he'd hit Elle in the face. Time seemed to slow down as I watched Elle fall to the ground.

Everyone was quiet, I looked over to see the shocked faces of James, Remus and Peter. I looked back to see Sirius. He looked slightly less angry, but he still had a wild look in his eyes as he advanced again towards Elle.

This all happened in a split second. Before he could try anything I whipped my wand out and shouted 'Immobulus.'

The marauders froze, mid step in some cases. I picked Elle off the floor as she held the side of her face. I half-dragged her out of there whilst keeping an eye on the marauders to make sure my spell held. I shut the painting and dragged Elle through the corridors all the way to the common room.


	8. All the Dancing

**Anastasia****: I feel a little... dizzy.  
****Dimitri****: Kind of... light-headed?  
****Anastasia****: Yeah...  
****Dimitri****: Me too. Probably from all the spinning**

**~Anastasia**

Finally!

The Christmas holidays had taken forever and a day to come around. After that incident in the kitchens, I'd been avoiding the marauders like the plague. Lexi had taken it upon herself to be my faithful protector escorting me from one place to another, occasionally pushing me into broom closets on the onset of the marauders.

Now I had time to relax around my house... it was hell.

Gwendolyn had strutted around the house, thinking she was a bloody queen because the Holyhead harpies were through to the quarter finals of the Quiditch world cup, and of course my over proud parents treated her like one.

God, my parents.

Where do I start, my mother, Pandora Morgan nee Dewener (Yes, my middle name was my mother's first, original no?) was a 'classic beauty.' Wherever she went she was complimented on her grace and elegance, eugh! My sister fathomed herself an equal of Mother, when in reality she plodded around like an elephant. My Father, Leo Tiberius Morgan was an important man. I'd go as far as to say he was a V.I.P. He was very political, hardly ever home because he was away organising events and attending social events – mostly parties.

In fact, he was organising one right now.

It only dawned on me when my mother stood in front of me, an innocent smile on her perfect porcelain face, that I would have to attend. The predatory gleam in her eyes signified that I was not going to like what was about to happen.

Now let me inform you of something dear readers, I may have stated that my mother owned the charm and grace of a Venetian Princess, but she also had the strength of a minotaur. I had seen many men back down from my mother's frightful gaze and thinly veiled threats.

They had good reason.

I kept eye contact and sat up slowly, 'Mother! Is that a genuine Da Vinci behind you?' She wasn't fooled, before I could react she had grabbed the back of my top with her harpy like talons, no amount of string could get me out of this one.

I did not make the walk up the grand staircase easy for her.

I kicked and clawed and dug my heels into the floor, but that only resulted in some broken nails and throbbing ankles, I can see why my mother was put in Gryffindor.

When we reached the top of the staircase she threw me into her room and locked the door.

'Why are you locking the door?' I questioned, ashamed to hear the slight amount of fear in my voice.

She turned slightly, her face obscured by her ringlets of hair as she slowly twisted a tube of lipstick. She sashayed towards me, giggling manically.

I was so frickin' scared.

'I'm... going... to give... you... a makeover!' She grabbed my face, again with her harpy claws, and slowly turned and examined my face.

She whipped out a compact, from where I am not sure of, and proceeded to cover my face in a vile powder. It made me sneeze.

Achoo!

Mother carried on regardless, bringing out an arrangement of implements. Implements that were going to cover my face until I looked like The Joker. Although, i wouldn't mind going to a party dressed up as the Joker, t'would be fun.

Mother sloshed on perfume which choked me in a cloud of peach, lavender and some other vile scent, I smelled like a florist!

I thought it was over it was just beginning.

'Time for the hair darling' she pulled out her wand and aimed it at me. Muttering a few spells that my poor memory has repressed, she had successfully waverfied my hair.

'So, what's this dance about?' I tried to make small talk as my mother raided my walk-in wardrobe.

'Oh, something important I'm sure' she responded, 'I really don't care as long as I get to wear my new dress' her mind seemed occupied as she rifled through the dresses trying, and failing to find something up to her standard to wear.

'Theres nothing here!' she said throwing the dresses on to the chaise 'that settles it you'll just have to borrow one of mine, I'm not as muscular as you so you may not fit, and your shape is flat and well, I'm sure we'll find something'.

Gee, thanks.

...

This was the last straw. I could deal with the party, the heels, hell even the bloody dress, but there was no way in hell I was wearing _ribbons _in my hair. I squirmed away with all my power, but it was useless. I'll take them out just before we are announced that'll show the harpy!

Mother, led me to the full length mirror which until now she had kept covered, to build suspense I believe. She stood me directly in the centre and unveiled the mirror.

I looked at the new person in front of me. 'Wow! I actually look good!' Mother squealed and twirled endlessly round the room.

The floor length dress was a scarlet colour and a slit up the left hand side which revealed my freshly waxed legs.

Yes. My mother made me wax my legs.

The bodice was tight around my torso, with a frilled edge around the top leading to two thick halter neck straps. As I twirled, I saw that the back the dress was not low cut as to see the entirety of my back but not high enough as to obscure it from view.

All in all, I looked pretty damn hot.

...

I stood at the top of the marble staircase with my family, waiting for our names to be called out, in order to enter the mass of people that gathered at the foot of the staircase.

I took this moment to observe my family. My father looked smart and regal in his dress robes, freshly pressed and cleaned. Mother looked every bit as graceful as I expected her to be in her conservative cream gown, along with her own mother's pearl necklace. Gwendolyn had a yellow dress on, the colour of her team. She had poofy sleeves that made her look ridiculous and she didn't look very happy about attending.

Then our names were called, I ripped the gaudy ribbons out of my hair as I managed to summon every bit of poise and composure I owned. I looked nowhere near as graceful as Mother, but she was in front with Father and I was next to Gwen.

An elephant would look graceful next to her.

Haha that was irrelephant.

As we desended the staircase I saw someone I didn't really want to see.

Sirius bloody Black.

Was that boy everywhere?

He was standing next to his parents, Orion and Walburga and his little brother Regulus. They didn't look very friendly at all.

All though I couldn't deny that Sirius looked rather dashing in those robes.

As we reached the end of the stairs we were greeted by the guests and led them into the ball room. All around me, people were giving false pleasantries and shameless flatteries. It really disgusted me. Especially when some 50-something year old man reached for my hand to kiss it, I had to resist the urge to go and wash it afterwards.

Luckily, someone pulled me away, I turned around to thank whoever it was. But, it was Sirius, so I didn't.

He looked down at his shoes as he wringed his hands nervously.

'Hey' he finally said.

I made a noise of discontent before whirling around, I dare say I looked quite dramatic, what with my dress flaring out around me.

That's when it happened.

He pulled me back as the music started to play and before I had chance to retaliate, we were dancing.

Trying to disguise my anger, I tried to lead Sirius into moving away from the centre of the ballroom.

'Y'know it's the gentlemen's job to lead the lady' he said jokingly

'Exactly' I hissed, 'So let me lead, from your recent behaviour I'm more of a gentleman than you!'

He had the decency to look ashamed, 'Look I don't say this often, so listen up, I'm sorry about what I did, I regretted it the moment I did it and I also take back all the bad things I've said about Lexi, she got us pretty good.'

I glared at him, but it soon subsided, why I have no clue.

'You'll have to do a lot more grovelling before I forgive you' I stated.

'Well, maybe this can persuade you' he said as he leaned closer towards me.

His lips brushed mine and I could feel my stomach flip, '_Sirius is kissing me!' _I screamed to myself. I pushed him roughly away, 'What do you think you're doing!' I yelled at him. Unfortunately this got the attention of many nosy democrats and Gwen...

I cleared my throat, 'Y-You moved wrong, we're supposed to go like this' I recovered the dance and the bystanders went back to their forced polite conversation, although out of the corner of my eye I saw Mother chuckling away at herself.

I felt Sirius' hands move to my hips, 'bet you enjoyed that di..woah hey what are you doing' he exclaimed as I dragged him off the ballroom floor onto the balcony outside.

The floor of the balcony was covered in a light layer of snow and the entire garden was covered in a thick white blanket. I spun round to yell at Sirius.

'Y-You dog!' he smirked.

'Why are you smirking don't you realise what you just did you ignaramous pompous Jackass! You-you...'

I turned around as I could feel tears coming to my eyes, he was **not **going to see me cry. I forbid it.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, 'Hey, that... that wasn't your first?' he questioned softly.

'O-Of course not, I... just because I don't go around spreading my legs for any old spoiled rich boy, that doesn't mean I haven't kissed anyone.'

'Oh, so who was it' he fired back.

'It was... It was... you don't know him!' I retorted 'He's smart and sensitive and sexy and...' I looked at Sirius' unbelieving face.

'Fine... it was...' I sighed

He chuckled under his breath and before I could yell at him some more, he swooped down to give me my second kiss.

We parted for air, I could see my breath in front of me, I shivered.

'You're cold' he questioned as he took off his jacket and flung it round my shoulders.

I pulled it closer around me and heard him mutter into my ear, 'Be my girlfriend?'

... Of course I said yes!


	9. Awkward Turtle Is Awkward

**Awkward Turtle is Awkward...**

Christmas holidays are over!

Don't get me wrong, I love my family, seeing my little sister and big brother after such a long time is like a breath of fresh air but...

They're annoying.

In the way any sibling is I suppose, they don't make me want to kill them.

Well, sometimes, but I'm not that violent, not really.

Packing up my things was a chore but in no time I was standing on platform 9 ¾ waiting for Elle...who was late. Again.

'Screw this' I muttered to myself as I walked onto the train.

Finding a compartment was even more frustrating than packing. Everywhere I looked was either filled up with deprived, hormonal teenagers or scared, shaking first years.

And I did not wish to be sat with either group.

That was when the train started to move, I had to hold on to the wall to steady myself. Damn, if I had waited for Elle I'd have missed the train!

Carrying on down the corridor... hall? What would you call it? Hall? I'll call it a hall.

Carrying on down the hall, I spotted a familiar Gryffindor student.

No, it wasn't Elle or James or Remus or Peter or Lily or Mary or Alice...

It was Sirius.

Anyway, I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

'Guess who?' I asked in my most scary, stalkerish, I'm-gonna-rape-you voice.

'Lexi' he groaned monotonously.

'_Damn, am I that easy to recognise? What is wrong with me? I must be out of practice...'_

'Yeah, how did you know it was me?' I asked him, curiously.

'You're the only person who has a creepy, stalker voice' he answered, not missing a beat.

I gave him a funny look before slowly flipping him the bird.

'Oh, hard guy' he chuckled whilst ruffling my hair.

'I could beat you up any day!' I retorted.

Instead of carrying on this fascinating conversation, Sirius rolled his eyes and walked off, lifting his hand in a 'see-you-later' sort of manner.

I shrugged before looking into the compartment he was leaning on the door of.

Elle! It was Elle! Wait, why was she sat here whilst I was stood outside, like a sucker, waiting for her?

I angrily stormed into the compartment, giving my friend the scariest look I could muster.

Yes Elle, poop your pants!

She did not. In fact she didn't seem to be phased, whatsoever.

Wow, I'm really off today.

I sank into the comfy leather seat, stretching my legs out beside me and laying my head down on the armrest, looking at Elle.

She had a very funny look on her face.

Her eyes were wide and her face was flushed, her lips were spread back in a happy smile that showed of her pearly whites.

Haha, pearly whites.

Wow, you ever say a word so many times that it starts to lose meaning.

Pearly whites.

Pearly whites.

And then it clicked!

Elle's face reminded me of James. Well, not exactly like James cause he was a boy and had a boy face and Elle didn't have a boy face cause she was a girl.

I did not call Elle a boy!

Let's make that fact clear.

Her expression was similar, if not a replica, of James' face when he spied Lily's red hair in a crowd or when she turned round in class to shoot a nasty glare and dirty insult at him.

'YOU'RE DATING LILY!' I shouted at her.

Her expression changed into one of shock, shock that I had found out her secret. Before she could talk, I started to give her a pep talk.

'Now, Elle, there's nothing wrong with being a lesbian, but I don't think she's the right girl for you, what about-'

'IM NOT GAY!' Elle interrupted.

Oh... this was awkward.

'Well, you didn't let me finish... I was going to say... Lily is not the right girl to be partnered with in potions!' I said, proud of myself.

She gave me a look. Y'know, that look. The one your friend gives you when you accidentally call her a lesbian.

No? Never ? Just me? Okay!

Needless to say, the rest of the train ride was one awkward turtle!

...

I sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, hungrily stuffing my face! I'd decided not to buy any candy on the train, something I regretted immensely.

That earthquake? It was my stomach.

'Slow down Lexi or you'll get indigestion' James stated rather hypocritically as he was stuffing his face too.

'You can talk you pig' Sirius retorted playfully jabbing him with a fork.

_Yeah James, you pig!_ I yelled in my head, hoping James would be able to briefly read my mind.

It seems like it worked, as James looked down at his plate and bashfully stopped eating.

Did I have the ability to project thoughts into people's minds?

_Cough if you can read my mind!_ I yelled out as loud as I could in my head.

No one coughed.

God damn you boring ordinary wizards!

I observed everyone eating. I was sat next to James who was sat next to Lily, he was directing all his attention to her, to which she was ignoring.

Remus sat on my other side, he didn't look very well though and was only playing with his food.

Across from me was Elle who was sat next to Sirius. They were sat pretty close to each other. They weren't talking to each other but they weren't ignoring each other either.

That's when it hit me!

Elle wasn't dating Lily, she was dating Sirius!

'So, what did y'all get up to for the holidays' I asked, trying to spark some evidence for my claim.

James ignored me, deciding instead to ask Lily out again, Remus just stared solemnly at his plate.

Sirius glanced at Elle before answering, 'Not much' he flashed me a smile, one many girls would swoon over.

But I was not 'many girls.'

'Really?' I asked in a condescending tone, 'You, Sirius Black, did nothing over the Christmas holidays? You didn't invite any poor shivering girls into your bed? You didn't see _anyone! _Not even James?'

He gave me a funny look, 'Don't talk to me like I'm a child' he snapped.

I pouted before responding, 'You are a child, you're a liar too, and how could you withhold information from such a dear friend? One who's got your back? How will you live with yourself!'

He sighed, 'Stop trying to use your journalist skills on me, it won't work, I've resisted prettier girls' he smirked at me.

I glared at him, 'You asshole! I could be pretty if I wanted too! Right James! I'm pretty right!' I turned to him.

'Gorgeous' he said monotonously, obviously too concerned with flirting with Lily too back me up.

'Remus?' I pleaded.

He looked up from his food before sighing, 'Don't let him get to you Lexi, he's just jealous cause you have longer hair than he does.'

I smiled at him, 'Yeah, take that Black!' I stood up abruptly and pointed accusingly at him.

Elle sighed before jutting in 'ENOUGH! If you have quite finished acting like a bunch of prissy girls, lets compromise.

Ha Sirius, this is where the friendship comes in and she tells me everything.

'Lexi shut up! It's none of your business what Sirius has done over the holidays, and Sirius! Stop being a tool!'

I slumped back into my seat before whispering to Remus, 'It must be her time of the month.'

Thankfully, she didn't hear.

'Anyway' I spoke up, 'It's not my fault you two are too proud to admit your relationship'

That got everyone's attention, even James looked round from making googly eyes at lily.

'WHAT! How could you think. I mean ...no ..Lexi, how does your brain reach these ludicrous conclusions!'

Oh boy, I've angered it.

You, dear readers, are my witnesses.

'I'm sorry!' I screamed before running out of the room. For whatever the reason, Elle did not chase after me or attempt to hunt me down.

Now that I think about it, her reaction was very strange. If something like that ever comes up, she laughs it off.

Which means she was covering it up.

Which means she WAS dating Sirius.

Which means I will be godmother to their children...

Oh, I went one too far.

But, yay for investigative journalism.

...

I'd be a great rapper.


	10. You Have To Take Me Too Dinner First

You Have To Take Me Too Dinner First

How dare she!

Where were her grounds for insinuating that I, Elipses Pandora Morgan, daughter of the great Leo Tiberius Morgan, was dating scum like Sirius Black?

It may be true, but still...

I mean, how could a girl resist? It's not as if I go around planning our lives together, and our wedding... and our children's names...

When I get my hands on her... I'm gonna... do her hair... or something else evil.

Yeah, be afraid Lexi, be very afraid.

Speaking of Lexi, there she was, in front of me. She had her back turned to me and she was peeking round the corner, probably scouting for me.

That or she was stalking someone.

It's not unheard of.

'Lexi' I cooed behind her.

She whipped around, looking like a deer caught in headlights, 'Ah! Elle!'

Before she could run away, I grabbed her arm and dragged her down a random corridor.

'Now, where did you create this absurd idea that I am dating Sirius Black!'

'Well' she pulled her arm out of my grip, 'That idea would stem from the fact that, before the holidays, you both hated each other, you went out of your way to avoid him in the halls and would try to take routes to class that you knew he wouldn't take. Secondly, after the holidays, you appeared to have reconciled. He was leaning on the door to your compartment on the train and talking, civilly might I add, without the prescience of anyone else. You also sat next to each other in the great hall, not unusual, but you've never sat that close to him before, seeing as you were sort of rivals. Also, the blush that's permanently on your face whenever he is around is a big clue.' She finished with a smirk.

She has an active imagination, damn she sees right through me.

'Okay firstly! Taking those routes was making me late for classes, it is just convenient to take those which many students other than Sirius take, secondly choose to believe it or not he apologised for you know hitting me in the face. On another note, he is not my rival I am far more superior! And I don't blush! That's what you do!'

'I-I don't blush!' she stuttered out.

'You're doing it now!' I pointed out, looking at her red face.

She huffed indignantly and spun on the heel of her foot to walk away.

'Not so fast' I said as I grabbed her arm – again.

'You have to apologise, or you suffer the death penalty!'

'What? No, It never counts when you have to suffer, you still owe me seven death penalties.'

'Shush, now apologise' I demanded.

Lexi smiled, 'I'm sorry.'

There, that wasn't so hard was it?

'Sorry that you're too blind to see true love when it hits you right in the face!'

Oooh, clever.

'I've taught you well, young grasshopper.'

Lexi beamed. Over her shoulder I could see a figure fast approaching.

There behind her was Sirius Black.

So, naturally, I ran.

I pulled Lexi down the corridor she was previously peeking down and threw her hastily into the nearest broom closet. While she was consoling her arm, which coincidentally had an Elle shaped hand mark, (teach her to wear sleeves!) I shut the door behind us and plunged the small stuffy closet into darkness.

'Wow, Elle, you're gonna have to take me to dinner first' Lexi sarcastically remarked.

'Shut up dunglesnuffler!'

'Dunglesnuffler?'

'Yes, it's a word, I made it up, now be quiet!'

'Erm Elle, how do we know when he's gone?'

'When who's gone, we're not hiding from anyone, especially not Sirius Black, what would make you think that!'

'Your quick-ass response' Lexi wittily replied.

I trained her well, too well...

No I've ruined the innocence of my dear friend, it's not my fault though, no, who shall I blame? James! It was James!

'It was James!' I responded.

Even in the dark, I could tell Lexi was giving me that special look, y'know, that look which says 'You're special?'

Yep, there's a look for that.

'Now what has James done, I suspect nothing, but I'll humour you, tell aunty Lexi'

'I don't need you to humour me! We're leaving this closet right now!' I said with an authoritative voice.

So, I opened the door to let in the light and there he was.

Fiddlesticks, there he was just standing looking casual with his dark hair and bulging muscles.

Lexi walked out of the closet behind me, 'Oh, you caught us at a bad time' Lexi flirted with him

That bitch.

No, wait. What?

That man whore, I meant to say that man whore. I would never discredit Lexi like that.

'Hey Elle' Sirius greeted, with his goddamned sexy smirk and wavy hair blowing in an imaginary wind with a choir of angels singing behind him.

''Sup' I said, shoving my hands into my pockets, attempting to look as hip and nonchalant as possible.

Luckily Lexi came to my rescue, 'We'd love to stay and chat Sirius, really we would, but we have other things to do right now, important things, important _girl _things.'

That shut him up, and made him go slightly pale before he waved and ran off.

'And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why you are my best friend!' I threw an arm around her shoulder.

Lexi didn't respond for a second before turning her head towards me, 'Did you say something?' she asked.

Usually I'd kill the people who don't listen to me.

She's _so _lucky she's my best friend.


	11. Stalking 101

**Stalking 101**

So, now I have to resort to dire techniques to discover what's _really _going on between Elle and Sirius.

I mean, really, what else is a girl to do apart from stalk- _observe _her dearest friend and catch them in a deeply romantic and/or hormonally charged moment

So, naturally, I was looking to recruit a professional team of low profile stalkers to assist me in my mission of revealing true love.

But, unfortunately, I had to settle for the marauders.

James, Remus and Peter stood in front of me, at attention, whilst I stood on the Gryffindor common room's coffee table.

'Alright' I shouted at them, 'Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to assist me in discovering the true feelings of a Miss. Elipses Pandora Morgan. We will split up into two teams of two, one group will track down and follow Sirius whilst the other team will sniff down Elle.'

Whilst I was speaking, James had slumped backwards into the red couch and sat with one arm slung on the back of the chair and the other on the armrest.

'Jamesy-boyo, did I say you could sit down, stand up at once!' I shouted at him, much like a training officer in the army would.

He just gave me a funny look and then smirked at me, refusing to stand up.

Remus raised his hand slightly, 'Jamesy-boyo?' was all he said.

'Yes' I informed him, 'That is James' code name for this mission, you my friend are Loopy' I turned to Peter, 'You are PeePee, Sirius' code name will be Siri-kins and Elle's code name is L'Elle.' I then pointed towards myself, 'You can call me the Commander.'

All he did was lower his hand in response.

Now back to the problem at hand.

James was still sat on the couch, ignoring my oh-so-terrifying threats and observing his nails as if he was uninterested in this mission.

That was when the genius idea hit me.

James was sat on the sofa and I was stood on the coffee table. With enough momentum the couch would topple over and James would be sprawled all over the floor.

And I just might be the momentum needed.

So that, dear readers, is why I jumped.

Here's what was supposed to happen: I would throw my body towards James and the couch and hit him head on, James would scream like a little girl as the couch tipped backwards and when the back of the couch hit the floor, I would roll off of him and stand up with an annoyingly victorious smirk on my face that I know would piss him off. He would then grovel and apologise for ignoring my almighty instructions.

This is how the plan actually went.

I did, in fact, throw my body towards James. But, I'm assuming someone in the room had nailed the couch to the floor, or used telekinetic powers to prevent a full on collision because the couch did not move.

I landed on top of James, my face crushed into his jumper with his hand bracing us both on the couch.

Yes, it was unfortunate.

I sat up and checked my watch… which was not drawn on.

'Okay!' I yelled, still sat on James, 'Loopy and PeePee, you two are taking the invisibility cloak and following Siri-kins, my research shows he should be walking out of a detention with McGonagall-'

James cut me off, 'How do you know about the invisibility cloak, I-I mean, what cloak? We don't have a cloak?'

I tapped him on the shoulder in comfort, 'I have my ways grasshopper.' I told him.

'Me an you' I said pointing at him 'Will be following L'Elle, who I know is in a catch-up potions lesson because she's currently failing.'

'We leave in T-minus, NOW!' I yelled, quickly jumping off the couch and dragging James with me, out of the common room and down the corridors.

James resisted being dragged after I had taken him down a few floors, 'Hey, what's up? I was sure you were going to pair yourself up with Remus' he asked me.

I sighed, 'I thought about it, but frankly, he has no stalking experience, whereas you are a little bit pro, what with your stalking of Lily.' At this point, he moved his hand to his chest and made an offended face, as if I'd just said he acts like Garfield on a Monday.

I just rolled my eyes at him and dragged him the rest of the way, towards the dungeons, where Elle's remedial potions lesson was being held.

We waited a few minutes before the door opened, Elle was one of the first people out, showing that she was glad to be out of there. Potions was never one of her stronger subjects.

I quickly pushed James into the shadows, squeezed in the small space between and enchanted suit of armour and a wall.

It was slightly damp.

I shuffled around behind the armour, appropriately turning around it as Elle walked past.

When she had turned a corner, I pulled on James and ran along the length of the wall until I hit the corner. I carefully looked around and was greeted with the sight of Elle's retreating form. I followed closer behind her, quickly ducking into a group of students when a girl from the potions class shouted Elle's name, giving Elle the quill she had left in the classroom.

James was still hid around the corner and I watched as he expertly moved around it as Elle turned another corner.

He's not half bad.

He quickly shifted to the nearby corner and looked around, signalling for me to come and look.

I swiftly stalked up to him, then rolled out from the corner to cross the entrance to the corridor, before standing back up and putting my back to the wall.

James was giving me a wide-eyed look, which I ignored in favour of observing what Elle was doing.

She was walking with the girl, chatting about how boring the lesson was before they reached an intersection of corridors, they waved goodbye to each other before they split, Elle going left and up a set of stairs.

James and I followed, dashing towards the staircase to see her making a turn and go up towards the next floor. I dashed slightly up the stairs, remembering to step lightly to remain quiet, and looked through the gap of the bannisters to catch a glimpse of Elle.

I caught her long hair as she went through a door, quickly running up the rest of the stairs.

James caught up with me as we took positions on both sides of the door. He opened the door a crack and looked inside to see where she was. He waited for about a minute before opening the door and slipping inside.

I followed quickly after him, shutting the door with a barely audible click.

These corridors were darker than the ones regularly travelled by students.

I followed James to yet another turn, looking around the corner to watch Elle walking down it, her shoes making a _clip clop _noise as she went.

This particular corridor was rather long, so I had to wait in uncomfortable positions, squashed behind tapestries and squeezing into the doorways, just in case she decided to turn around.

I commended James silently on his ability to walk around silently with his shoes on.

After a rather agonisingly tense stalking session, Elle took another turn.

We quickly caught up, looking around the corner for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

'Jackpot' I whispered.

There, stood halfway down the corridor was Sirius, leaning on the wall with his right leg propped up against it in the classic 'bad boy' pose.

If he had a leather jacket on, he could've passed for a T-bird.

I snickered at the thought of Elle and Sirius 'Summer lovin''

Elle smiled at him and picked up her pace to catch up to him.

This is it! This it! This is it!

She stopped in front of him and just murmured something too low for James or I to hear.

Cmon Elle, for just once, be a complete girl and swoon and make out with him.

…

Wow, I'm surprised that worked.


	12. Let's Get Ready To Rumble!

**Let's get ready to rumble!**

I don't understand why I have to take that class! It's an insult to my intelligence, of course I blame Lexi, if she hadn't of jumped at the chance to sit next to Remus then I would still be copying her and not having to catch up with this bunch!

But I digress, well I still will until Lexi feels guilty enough for abandoning me and my education!

Still I'm glad it's over and tomorrow is another day, I carried on walking down the corridor just wondering in my own thoughts, but I had the strangest feeling I was being watched. As I turned the corner I had a quick glance back to see whether it was just my frivolous imagination, or whether it was Lexi stalking me she has a habit of doing so, so it wasn't out of the question.

I mean she must be a pro by now, all that Remus stalking would have to count for something, aw, she looks at him like a little love struck puppy, so cute, which is also not an odd occurrence for Lexi she's so damn cute all the time.

Nothing. Interesting…

I carried on down, why are these corridors sooooo long, and then I saw Sirius. Obviously it was planned and he didn't surprise me, nothing gets by me. Theres that feelingof being watched again.

I started towards him, geez why was he able to pull of that pose, y'know that brooding 'I'm-cooler-than-everyone-just-leaning-against-this-wall' pose. I mean, say if Remus tried it and I was Lexi, she'd be thinking what a complete arse, well actually she would probably overlook it and start screaming, Oh Remus, Remus, let's run off together into the sunset. '

'Off in your own world then? It's upsetting to know that you aren't moved by my presence, unless you were thinking of me?' he said in his usual condescending way.

'Alas, not everyone swoons at the sight of you, even if their obliged to' I turned to face him directly as he leaned up off the wall.

'But you are obliged to' he smirked

Damn that face, if Lexi could see me now, I give in.

…

We walked back together to the common room, I hate keeping this a secret, I mean I'm not a mushy romantic and stuff but being in a relationship usually means that you can tell the world.

WHATS HAPPENING TO ME! I'm turning into a girl!

My insides feel mushy, no this can't be. Dammmit!

'You've been very quiet, which is really not like you it's hard to shut you up' Sirius remarked as we reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

'Shush it, I'm thinking.'

'Fine, fine,' he put his hands in the air as a sign of backing off and turned to the portrait 'Cornish pixies.'

The portrait swung open and we walked into the Gryffindor common room.

'Erm, Sirius I was thinking…' I started.

'Really Elle it's not good for you, you'll turn into Lexi' He slumped back into a chair by the fire.

'Hey, leave her out of this' I could of sworn I heard someone agreeing with me, anyway 'I think we need to talk.'

'Eugh' he rolled his eyes 'Geez Elle I didn't think you were this type of person' he stood up and matched my height.

'I'm not, It's just we said that we would keep it a secret but, truth is I don't want to.'

'Why?' God, he's so clueless.

'Well, for one reason the fact that Lexi is putting immense emotional guilt on me, she's my friend' until she abandons me for Remus, I'll get her 'You tell your friends everything, so we should, maybe, not keep it a secret' I looked up from the floor and saw Sirius.

He looked like he was pondering, you know, that pondering face?

'Sure' he shrugged

What!? That's it, sigh.

'I see no reason why it should be secret' he came closer.

Just as we were about to kiss, Lexi rolled out of nowhere and rammed straight into me.

'Lexi what on ear…'

'Hold it right there misses, missus, miss, mister? We'll go with mister! God why does no one fall over when their meant to!?' She was at my feet in a sort of crouching position, she got up and started. 'I knew it, you're dating Sirius Black, of house Black blood type B!'

'Although, due to my excellent stalking skills I found out, but you should have told me, I am your closest friend almost soul mates, and YOU!' she whizzed round and pointed at Sirius.

'What about me?' I don't think I've ever seen him this scared 'What was that!? Seriously do you have no heart your meant to get down on one knee and profess you love for her!?'

I honestly didn't hear the next bit I was too busy crying with laughter at Sirius, who at this point was pinned on to a chair with Lexi looking like she would kill him.

'Elle, help me!' Awww he looked so desperate, never mind, I was enjoying this way too much.

'I don't know what your laughing at Elle!' she turned her head slowly and it was like she was possessed by the devil. This time Sirius smiled.

'We need to talk!' Lexi yelled, 'Of all the cliché's in the world, that one? I thought you were going to break up with him' she clasped her hands together and looked as though she would start crying, she should be an actress.

'Me and Jamesy boyo were almost in tears and I could see the emotion on Remus and Peter, sort of…'

'Wait! They were in on this crazy scheme?' Anger flooded Sirius' face 'I'm telling you now come out from where you're hiding before I break something'

James popped out from where Lexi had, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he walked towards the small group, 'If it makes you feel any better, Lexi and I were following Elle, not you.'

Sirius just glared darkly at his friend, grabbing his head and ruffling his hair as James cried out. It was inevitable that this would end up as some sort of wrestling match between the two as they rolled about, knocking over the table in their path.

I turned to Lexi, watching her watch them fight. She turned to me, only uttering one word.

'Hot.'


	13. The Great Divide

**Chapter 13**

**The Great Divide.**

Astronomy.

What a class.

It's a shame the amount of homework we get, mind you it is fair considering it's only once a week. Star charts, planet alignments, moon cycles, which is what Professor Sinistra had set me.

Speaking of which, we were nearing the full moon, the time when werewolves were said to roam on all four corners of the earth.

It was a shock learning about werewolves, among other creatures. I can tell you, I was so excited when I found out mermaids were real, but those things in the black lake were nothing like Ariel!

But anyway I digress back to homework, the full moon, Task one: predict the calendar of the moon for the next two months. Okay so the full moon is like in four days, so… Monday.

After I had finished my homework, complete with some nice glares from Madam Pince every time I shuffled around in my seat, or turned a page or made any type of noise, I headed off to the common room, to indulge by the warm fire, eating chocolates in a desperate attempt to get Remus to talk to me…

How pathetic.

But it works.

I approached the portrait 'fizzing whizbie' the painting didn't move. Wait I thought that was right, oh wait! 'whizzing Frisbee.' The painting opened the door to the common room, and there in his usual seat, Remus.

The fire was sending shadows across his face, making him look incredibly pale and sick… No, wait, he just looked ill.

'Hey Remus' I chirped as I sat down next to him, bouncing the couch as I leaned backwards onto the comfortable pillows,'Whatcha doing?' I smiled at him.

He didn't even look at me, just continued to read whatever he was reading. I leaned my head forward to read the cover, 'The Hobbit, interesting stuff, Tolkien's a genius!'

He gave me a withering look, 'Yeah' he agreed, continuing to read, though he didn't turn over the page, even when I left enough time for him to have finished the page.

He clenched his jaw like he was in pain. 'Are you okay Remus? Do you want a glass of water or pumpkin juice or, oooh, what about some hot chocolate? My mother always says it warms the soul plus, you know you like chocolate, that is information that wasn't acquired by stalking, I assure you….'

'Do you ever stop talking!' Remus yelled, he stood up the book crashing to the floor, his fists clenched by his sides.

'I..Erm…' I decided to stay quiet. My eyes started to fill with tears, my throat constricting.

He glared at me, a thing I had never seen him do! Not even to Severus, and I watch Remus a lot, so this is very out of character for him.

'God you're so annoying! Do you not even realise how irritating you are? I mean, why are you even around…?' his words started to blur, I almost couldn't hear them but I did none the less, I felt a burning feeling building up inside me…

'Geez Lexi, why are you even a Gryffindor!'

That was it! I snapped and stood up, yelling at the top of my voice, 'Why am _I _a Gryffindor? Maybe because I care, I care enough to be brave for people I love.' I could feel my voice getting progressively louder.

'I'm sorry I'm not so brave like you!' I screamed, sarcasm dripping from my mouth, 'Oh, I'm Remus, I run away from conflict and anyone who tries to get close to me!' I mimicked, poorly I'll admit.

Remus growled, yes growled, at me. 'You have no idea what you're on about! You think you know everything about me because of your stupid little schoolgirl crush and all of the stalking you do! That's right, you're not as stealthy as you think you are!' he shouted, pointing a threatening finger at me, 'It's stupid, childish and immature! It's never going to happen' he yelled, 'Never!'

This time the tears came rolling down my face, but the anger wasn't washed away, 'You ignoramus bastard!' I yelled at him, using Elle's special word.

* * *

I was sat with Sirius, in the marauders room, thinking up pranks for unfortunate Slytherins.

'And then, it blows up in their face!' James grinned, laughing at his own invention. I chuckled but seeing as most of his pranks end in that it's lost its 'OMG THAT'S SO FUNNEH!'

We sat talking for about five minutes, James mockingly singing, 'Elle and Sirius kissing in a tree' when I leant on his shoulder, to which I just rolled my eyes, when we heard a noise.

'Do you hear that?' I asked the two boys, listening to the loud, but muffled, voice of a girl down in the common room.

'Yeah, let's check it out' Sirius frowned, getting up from his bed and following James through the door and down the stairs as I brought up the rear behind them.

'You ignoramus bastard!'

Lexi!

'What is going on!?' James yelled to her and Remus.

They ignored us.

'You think you're so goddamn mighty, sauntering through the halls with the title of marauder, but you know what, no one considers you as one! The marauders are Sirius and James! You don't do anything, no pranks, no jokes, hell! Peter does more than you!' she yelled at Remus, just as I noticed the tears on her face and her hand snaking into her robe.

'Well' Remus retaliated, leaning forward towards Lexi, you could see the worried looks on James and Sirius' faces. 'At least I belong here, at least I'm not a filthy MUDBLOOD!'

There was a collective gasp from all the students as everyone stopped what they were doing, not that anyone was doing much besides watching the argument anyway.

* * *

I saw red.

I gripped my wand in my hand and whipped it out of my wand, pointing it at Remus.

And almost simultaneously, four wands were in my face, right there.

I looked around for back up, finding nobody had jumped to my aid. Perhaps the entire Gryffindor common room were as bigoted and prejudiced as the pure bloods?

I saw James and Elle, both pointing there wands at me, protecting that Bastard.

I turned and ran, tears streaming down my face as I stumbled past the Gryffindor students and out of the common room, despite the protests of the fat lady.

I ran and ran and ran, through the dimly-lit halls and past grumbling paintings. I stumbled up the astronomy tower stairs, tripping over my feet.

I sat at the top, curling up against a large brass telescope and crying. I pulled my knees up against my chest as I made myself as small as possible, trying to hide in the dark of the room, to become invisible, to disappear.


	14. Hogwarts Home For Imaginary Friends

**Chapter 14**

**Hogwarts Home for Imaginary Friends**

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since that whole blow up with Remus, and I hadn't spoken to anyone since then. Not Remus, not Sirius, not James.

Not even Elle.

Well it's not that they even tried to talk to me either, I walked past her the other day and nothing, granted I had my head down and was running rather than walking.

Still, I expected her to approach me at some point and apologise, I mean, she didn't really think I'd do anything bad with my wand, did she? I was barely passing Defence against the Dark Arts and she knew how long I'd liked Remus.

I would never hurt him, I was just so angry!

Like the hulk on a Monday.

So, I have nobody to talk to. Well, not nobody.

I hang out with Mary occasionally, she spends a lot of the time in the library, which is perfect since the marauders never do. Apart from Remus, as unlike certain people (Sirius) he values his education, but I doubt he would turn up.

And I'd been helping Professor Sprout with a lot of stuff. I'd never had a particular aptitude for Herbology, but she was a fun teacher, and gave me lots of house points for helping. At least I felt like I was doing some good in the world.

Plus, my parents had owled me once over the course of the two weeks, keeping me updated on family life and telling me to stay strong. Yeah, words to live by, thanks mum.

And, well, there was one other person. Well, I couldn't really call them a person, per se.

He was a ghost, to be more descriptive.

His name was Kael, he was born in the 1500's. He sailed when the English defeated the Spanish Armada but, unfortunately, was thrown overboard and drowned.

He told me stories of wizards in those days, we had to hide our powers from muggles because they were so prejudiced against witchcraft and sorcery. He was a good friend.

Kael floated along the corridors, almost invisible, until he approached me. He looked quite dashing, even if he was dead.

'Hey' I greeted him as I looked up from my book. As I was in the library at a late hour, my voice was the only one to be heard, though I seriously doubted anybody else was even in here, nobody would stay in the library after curfew.

'Hello Alexis' he smiled as he floated down next to me, mocking my sitting pose in mid-air. I smiled back at him, going back to my book. Our conversations were never actually conversations. With our friendship, a lot could be said by saying nothing.

Time passed slowly, Kael just sat there reading well, looking at a page and occasionally asking me to turn the page, and I just stared into space the memories of that night just playing around and around in my head like cartoon birds.

I heard the bell toll through the library, it was almost 11 even Kael was asleep. I quietly packed up my things and sauntered out of the library taking care not to get caught. It was a clear night, so I headed back towards the common room. Hopefully Elle would be asleep.

As I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. I was going to apologise and step around them before I realised the colour of the robes.

They were lined with green and silver.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' the Slytherin asked mockingly. I identified him as Mulciber, one of the meaner slytherins.

'Back off' I glared at him as I stepped back, accidentally backing up into another person.

I turned around to look at another Slytherin, Avery. He had a particular distaste for me, no idea why.

'Little Lexi, where are your friends?' he asked, his voice thickened by the cold he had.

'About, I'm sure' I threatened them, even if I was lying.

'From the way I've seen it, you haven't spoken for weeks' Mulciber cut in, forcing me to step backwards once again towards the wall.

My back pressed against the wall as my glare faltered, 'Back! Off!' I threatened once again, though they took no heed. I threw my arms wildly but Avery pinned them to my sides, I squirmed, tears rolling down my eyes. Mulciber reached and ripped the glasses off my face, scratching my cheek.

'Stop please! Give them back!' I screamed but my voice was hoarse.

'What was that! Mudblood wants her glasses back!?' he snared and threw them on to the hard concrete floor before smashing them in to a thousand pieces. Avery stepped back and I collapsed to the floor, they high fived and laughed villainously as the strolled away.

I haphazardly tried to grab at my broken glasses in a failed attempt to fix them. All I accomplished was cutting my palm on the jagged edge of the frames.

I hissed in pain and put my palm to my mouth in an attempt to wash away the blood.

'Are you okay?' I heard someone asked me as I felt them kneel down beside me. I couldn't see him, but I could easily recognise the voice. It was Remus.

How fucking cliche!

'Are you okay?' he repeated, offering his hand.

I batted it away with my injured hand, hissing at the pain that shot up my arm, 'Do I look like I'm okay?' I hissed back at him, pushing myself up the wall to a standing position, without his help.

I didn't need it.

He frowned, or I imagined it was a frown – I couldn't really see without my glasses.

'Just let me help you Alexis.'

Oh, it was Alexis now. I was back to square 1, it was like he hadn't known me since first year.

I scoffed at him and started to walk away, keeping my hand on the wall in a vague attempt to find where I was. If my memory was correct, I needed to take a right, then make it all the way down the corridor before taking a left. Then I'd be halfway to the stairs…

I'm going to be wandering these halls all night, god, I'll be dead in my classes tomorrow.

'Alexis! Let me help' Remus sighed, following me. I could hear the heavy thud of his boots against the floor as he approached me, 'Here' he sighed as he brought his hands around my waist.

'Get off me!' I yelled at him, uncaring of any prefects or teachers that might find me after hours as I ran off, my hand leaving the only guide I had, the wall.

His shouts faded away as I ran. I estimated where I was through the blurry shapes of the castle. My eyes weren't really a help, I might as well have had them closed.

I ran up the stairs, or some stairs, I wasn't sure whether these would take me up to the Gryffindor tower, but one can hope.

I ran higher and higher. At about the right spot, the stairs ended, opening up to a small corridor.

I caught my breath before walking forward to wear the Fat Lady was bound to be, though the painting looked darker than I'd ever seen before, though I've never been out after hours – so there's my answer.

I put my hands out in front of me and muttered the password, hoping to push on the painting so it would open inwards into the common room. I pushed my palms forward to the painting and met… nothing.

Well, guess I wasn't at the Gryffindor common room.

I tilted forward to feel the wall as I heard Remus approaching behind me, yelling at me to stop. He followed me!

Could this boy not take a hint?

I pushed forward for some sort of support but met nothing, no painting, no wall, nothing.

'Lexi stop!' Remus yelled as he rushed forward behind me, attempting to grab me as I fell forward.

He didn't catch me.

I thought nothing of it, I'd simply fall to the floor and hurt my ass or something, nothing big.

That was until my arm hit a telescope, sending the ibject whirring around on its stand.

Of course the only place in the castle that had telescopes was… the astronomy tower… oh dear.

I realised too late I had been tilting towards one of the large open windows, the kind that had a 30ft drop to the floor in front of them.

'Shit!' I yelled too late as the telescope I had sent whirring around hit me, knocking me finally off balance and pitching me forward out of the window.

'Ah!' I screamed, shutting my eyes.

A hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me abruptly and tugging at my shoulder.

It was painful, but preferable to smashing to the floor.

'Got you' Remus' breathy voice called out as his other hand reached beneath my arm to pull me up.

I gripped onto him and let him pull me up, scrambling with my feet to push myself up the outer wall and fell to the cold floor of the astronomy tower, shaky.

It was silent for a while between us as we caught our breath, 'S-Sorry' I mumbled, the words barely audible even to my ears.

Remus shook his head, or at least that's what I imagined he was doing, 'No, you've nothing to apologise for' he panted.

He pushed something beneath my shaking fingers. I gripped onto it, realising it was my glasses, newly repaired.

'Reparo?' I asked as I brought them to my face, the scenery becoming more focused as I looked at the astronomy tower and the shaken Remus.

He nodded his head, 'Can we put this behind us?' he asked me as he stood up, once again offering his hand out to me.

This time I took it, pulling myself up to my feet and dusting of my robes.

I nodded my head, 'Sure' I smiled sheepishly, letting go of his hand.

Looks like the next few weeks weren't going to be nearly as bad as I imagined.


End file.
